


Miraculous Ladybug - Prompt #2

by WanSue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: So 24 hours before I was spending my night reading Look Me In The Stars and also The Fallen and the Forgiven by Renaerys and after a nap I came up with this idea.It has nothing to do with their plots, I just thought about how great their triad frienship could be thank to reading her amazing Chloé.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chloé Bourgeois & Adrien Agreste
Kudos: 9





	Miraculous Ladybug - Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaerys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Look Me In The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449250) by [Renaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaerys/pseuds/Renaerys). 
  * Inspired by [The Fallen and the Forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412854) by [Renaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaerys/pseuds/Renaerys). 



> So 24 hours before I was spending my night reading Look Me In The Stars and also The Fallen and the Forgiven by Renaerys and after a nap I came up with this idea.  
> It has nothing to do with their plots, I just thought about how great their triad frienship could be thank to reading her amazing Chloé.

When Chloé was really young her mother still lived full time with her and his father, and the other thing the woman liked more than _haute couture_ was figure skating, and because of it she enrolled her daughter in a rink for her to learn it.

  
A rink where Clara, the younger sister of one Tom Dupain, taught children to slide on the ice swiftly, and that it was also the other place her only niece spent most of her time.

  
Being truly young, the two hit off a friendship that would last the rest of their lives, surviving meeting the lonely Adrien Agreste, Chloé's abandonement at her mother's hands when the woman pours herself into her work 24/7 once again and a clumsy fall that almost broke Marinette's ankle.

  
They're the ones still allowed to visit Adrien once his mother went up and left his family, causing his father to home-school him, filling his time with extracurriculars just so the child wouldn't think about going to a school with his friends. The ones who brought him mementos from their little adventures outside his Mansion and took up photography just so he could fill his walls with pictures of them three. Who told their classmates about Adrien and got a group of children to write him groupal letters so the blonde child wouldn't be as cut off from his peers.

So when many years later they are chosen for the Miraculous, they simply don't keep it from each other; they've been friends for so long that it would have been pointless anyway. Chloé will be the last of them to get hers, but until then she'll be right besides them, commenting on their compenetration and bouncing back and for ideas to defeat the akumas using their powers as efficiently as possible.

  
If Marinette is the unstoppable creative force behind their plans, and Adrien is the one willing to confuse and manipulate all his caretakers just so he can enjoy half an hour with the girls, Chloé is the pilar, the one who trust in them to be able to do whatever they want, the one willing to put in the work along them to make it possible.

  
Thick as thieves, there's nothing Hawkmoth and his akumas could do to defeat them.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit December 10: Now that I'm back once again at my home, with my tablet and my wifi at my disposition, I've corrected this prompt to be better written. I don't know about anyone else, but writing on the phone always puts me on edge, especially because of the automatic corrector. So! Hopefully now there won't be glaring discrepancies when it comes down to grammar; please remember I'm not a native English so I tend to mess it, and kindly let me know if I left something out. Thanks!


End file.
